The Workaholic
by Kyuuri Hana
Summary: Bukan tentang siapa yang membenci siapa, atau tentang siapa yang mencoba menarik perhatian siapa. Ini tentang dua pasang manusia berbeda gender yang saling meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tak pernah membutuhkan. Nyatanya? Mereka tak pernah bisa berpisah walau masing-masing kukuh dengan pendiriannya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Workaholic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke and Hinata Story**

 **Warning! This is just a fanfic, don't think too much! No Bash! Many Typo! No Plagiarism!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga.

Begitu orang mengenalnya melalui nama.

Anggun, cantik, piawai, sopan, pekerja keras, dan ramah.

Begitu orang mengenalnya melalui sudut pandang.

Cerdas, tanggap, berasumsi secara logika, mampu menerima masukan, dan berpikir kritis.

Begitu pula orang mengenalnya melalui rapat perusahaan.

Salah? Tidak.

Sempurna? Hampir.

Ibarat tingkat persentase angka, Hinata berada pada titik 98%. Satu persen adalah hati. Satu persen lagi adalah bakat. Hey, kedua angka persentase tersebut saling berhubungan. Dimana untuk mencapai sempurna Hinata harus mempertahankan bakat ber _acting_ nya didepan khalayak umum, dan memperbaiki hatinya yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Karena apa? Karena bakat dan hati merupakan satu kesatuan. Jika ia pandai memilah saham mana yang akan diambil, sudah sepatutnya ia turut handal mendapatkan pujaan hati.

Dan dengan tegas Hinata membantah.

"Tidak!"

"Eh?"

 _Amethyst_ dan _Sapphire_ beradu pandang, "Cukup dengan leluconmu dan tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Naruto menganga, "Hinata, ini kesempatanmu."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Namikaze. Sudah berulang kali aku menolak perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan lelaki sialan itu, dan kini kau menampakkan diri di siang hari begini hanya untuk membujukku? Oh ya ampun, katakan berapa banyak dia membayarmu?"

Naruto menganga, lagi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa gadis yang dulunya begitu lembut kini berubah menjadi gadis keras kepala? Mungkin ucapan Shikamaru harus ia benarkan, wanita memang merepotkan.

"Hinata. Aku sudah katakan, ini kesempatanmu."

"Kesempatan apa?" suara sarkastik begitu menusuk indera pendengaran.

"Untuk membangun kembali Hyuuga. Untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Neji di Kyoto, kau tahu 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam, mencerna kalimat itu baik-baik.

"Bukan berarti aku harus bergabung dan membiarkan setengah saham milik sahabatmu itu di perusahaanku."

"Terkadang kita harus merelakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, Hinata."

Tersenyum sinis Hinata membalas, "Bijaksana sekali kau, tuan Namikaze."

"Terima kasih. Jadi?" Naruto _to the point_ , ia tak sabar mendengar jawaban Hinata yang mungkin berubah pikiran-

"Tidak."

-lupakan, dia memang keras kepala.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Beritaukan hal ini padanya, bahwa aku tidak pernah sudi berhubungan dengan lelaki macam dia, walau itu sebatas kerja sama antar perusahaan."

Naruto mengangguk. Sungguh ia tak ingin mendebat teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjelma bak malaikat pencabut nyawa. Mengerikan.

"A-aku permisi dulu, Hinata."

"Lebih baik begitu. Sampai jumpa, Naruto." tak henti disana, gadis itu menambahkan, "Itupun jika kita berjumpa lagi, kawanku."

Berdoa saja semoga Naruto tak menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai 20 karena ekspresi Hinata yang kelewat menakutkan tersebut. Oh ya Tuhan, apakah masa pubertas wanita memang sekontras itu?

Memasuki mobil, Naruto lantas menginjak gas menuju gedung pencakar langit yang lain. Tujuannya satu, menemui si sahabat bungsunya dan menjelaskan semua yang telah ia lalui tadi. Termasuk amanat berupa kalimat pedas dari pewaris Hyuuga satu itu. Catat. Ini amanat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bilang hari ini jadwal kerjamu tidak padat, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Seandainya kau lebih menggunakan mata dari pada mulutmu, aku pasti senang sekali." sindiran tajam yang langsung tepat sasaran jelas menusuk perasaan Karin.

Ia mendengus kesal, "Kau ini tidak senang atau bagaimana, sih? Aku calon tunanganmu! Seharusnya kau lebih meluangkan waktu untukku."

Alarm bahaya. Jika Karin merajuk maka bencana besar baginya. Ingatkan Sasuke seminggu lalu saat Karin yang dengan mode singa betinanya mengamuk dan membuat kekacauan besar di perusahaan. Bukan berbaik hati ingin memanjakan gadis itu, namun Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk tidak memantik api didekat kayu bakar.

"Karin." panggil Sasuke berusaha terdengar lembut, "Karin, aku mohon mengertilah. Banyak berkas-berkas yang belum aku selesaikan, sementara kau tahu aku harus membiayai kebutuhanmu akhir-akhir ini."

Dan ya, meski Karin masih berstatus _calon_ tunangan Sasuke, gadis itu memutuskan secara sepihak untuk tinggal bersama pemuda tampannya. Perbesar dan garis bawahi. Memutuskan secara sepihak. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya betapa muaknya ia berpura-pura menerima segala bentuk sifat menyebalkan si surai merah itu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka, disitulah Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang langsung ber _acting_ seolah ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya saat itu juga. Siapa yang tidak? Karin mencium paksa seorang _Presdir_! Jika ada setangkai mawar di tangan kanan Sasuke dan bom waktu di tangan kirinya, ia bersumpah lebih baik menempelkan bom itu dipunggung Karin dan mati bersama. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Hey, lihat siapa yang sedang memaksa siapa disini." seperti biasa, Naruto dan urakannya.

Karin lantas menoleh, "Kau-"

"-senang melihatmu juga, nona Uzumaki."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin yang entah sejak kapan berada ditengkuknya, "Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan karena menungguku disini, mengerti?"

Karin tersenyum senang, "Sampai bertemu saat makan malam, Sayang." dan sekali lagi, Karin mengambil kesempatan mencium Sasuke didepan Naruto.

"100 untuk _acting_ sialanmu itu, Sasuke." ujar Naruto setelah singa betina milik sahabatnya enyah, setidaknya dari pandangan kedua orang didalam sana.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, "Aku harap kau membawa kabar baik."

"Ah jika itu yang kau harapkan, maaf kau tidak mendapatkannya."

"Sudah kuduga." Sasuke memutar kursinya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Sangat susah meyakinkannya, jika kau mau tahu."

"Hn."

"Dia benar-benar berubah. Kau tak akan percaya dia Hyuuga yang dahulu pernah menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Hn."

Naruto memejamkan mata mengingat bagaimana nada merendahkan Hinata ditujukan untuknya beberapa waktu lalu, "Dia juga sedikit lebih berani, Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" kursi itu berputar lagi, kali ini menghadap Naruto.

"Berharap saja kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman miring, "Aku berharap sebaliknya."

Naruto memutar bola mata, "Maka terjadilah perang antara kau dan dia."

Sasuke tertawa - tidak - dia hanya sebatas mengeluarkan suara untuk merespon Naruto, "Ini pasti menarik."

Bayangkan posisi Naruto sekarang. Teman masa kecil Hinata, dan sahabat Sasuke. Masing-masing dari kedua manusia berbeda darah itu mempunyai arti dikehidupannya. Naruto yakin, suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, ia akan dibuat susah oleh pemuda sinis dan gadis keras kepala tersebut. Rasanya Naruto ingin terjun dari pesawat tanpa parasut detik itu juga.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" balasnya ogah-ogahan.

Kedua mata Sasuke tertuju padanya, "Aku ingin menemui Neji."

Membelalak. Hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan adalah membelalak. Tak percaya, tentu saja. Ia menggeleng ragu, khawatir firasat buruk yang ia rasakan terjadi. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar minta dihajar rupanya, "Kau gila?!"

"Reuni mungkin?" bukannya membantu Naruto agar lebih tenang, Sasuke malah menimpali kalimatnya lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Apapun yang kau rencanakan tolong jangan melibatkan aku. Tidak kali ini." dengusan tanda ia tak main-main dapat Sasuke tangkap dengan baik.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya, "Sahabat macam apa kau, ha?"

"Ini bukan soal sahabat atau bukan. Jika menyangkut Hinata pribadi mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit melihat dia adalah teman masa kecilku, tetapi jika kau merubah ruang lingkupnya hingga ke Neji-"

Naruto bergidik.

"-ya ampun, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Naruto terduduk lesu di sofa, raganya lelah, pikirannya lelah.

Sasuke berdecak lalu bangkit dari singgasana, "Baiklah. Aku harap kau memegang kata-katamu, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Untuk membantuku mengenai Hinata."

 _Skak_!

Tamatlah riwayat Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjangnya ia hentakkan seanggun mungkin, membuat tiap pasang mata yang melihat berdecak kagum seolah Hinata adalah suatu hal yang berharga dan langka. Ia tak menampik fakta, dirinya memang permata Hyuuga. Siapa yang rela mengesampingkan Hinata? Tak ada, kecuali orang itu memiliki gangguan jiwa atau tak ada selera kepada lawan jenis. Begitu bersinar dan elegan, inilah salah satu dari segala kelebihan yang Hinata punya.

"Hinata!"

Masih mempertahankan tampang angkuh ia menoleh, "Kau memanggilku?"

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini!"

Hinata semakin melongo, "Kau ini siapa? Kau mengenalku?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya, Hinata? Ini aku!"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, nona manis." berbalik dan pergi, niatnya hampir tercapai namun tangan seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya, "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata yang mulai bosan berlama-lama dengan orang asing didepannya ini, terlebih ia berani melakukan kontak fisik tanpa seijinnya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau melupakan teman sekamarmu saat di London?"

Hinata meneliti gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya benar-benar memperhatikan dengan seksama, tinggi badan yang ideal, rambut pirang tanpa pewarna, dan mata _aquamarine_ yang selalu terlihat ceria, "I-ino?" ujarnya memastikan bahwa memori otaknya cukup tanggap dalam mengingat sesuatu.

"Akhirnya!" Ino mendekap erat Hinata, "Apa kabar, Hinata?"

"A-ah, baik. Kau sendiri?" karena masih canggung Hinata memilih untuk berbasa-basi sebentar.

Ino merangkulnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku disini, tentu karena orang tuaku membuka usaha dan salah satu cabangnya mereka tempatkan di Tokyo."

' _benar-benar banyak bicara'_ , pikir Hinata.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu ke sana sekarang, bagaimana?" tawar Ino antusias.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, Ino." Hinata menolak.

"Begitu, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Mungkin lain kali?"

"Baiklah, selama seminggu ke depan aku tinggal sementara disini. Berkunjunglah bila ada waktu, Hinata."

"Uh-hm." Hinata menggumam sebagai respon.

Tak lama, mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan. Ino beralasan untuk pulang lebih awal dan membantu orang tuanya membereskan sisa barang-barang, sementara Hinata berdalih dengan mengatas-namakan pekerjaan. Hinata sengaja berjalan kaki dan meninggalkan mobilnya di perusahaan, toh ia tidak pergi jauh untuk sekedar menghirup udara guna melepas penat sehabis rapat tadi.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Hinata tiba-tiba teringat seseorang. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia lupakan mendadak bertengger nyaman dan berputar gusar dipikirannya. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Sialan benar, orang itu pasti menghasut Naruto supaya perusahaanku jatuh dalam genggamannya." dia menghela nafas kasar, "Tidak akan aku biarkan dia semena-mena terhadapku, dasar Uchiha." jelas desisan itu bukan sebatas omong kosong. Ia ingin membuktikan pada dunia, dirinya sudah berhenti menyebarkan senyuman ramah, yang ada malah ekspresi dingin nan angkuh namun memikat. Keputusannya sudah bulat sejak saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sangat cepat bahkan. Sasuke menendang sudut sofa untuk membangunkan manusia yang tengah tertidur disana, "Cepat bangun, bodoh."

Naruto menggeliat terusik, "Kau ini benar-benar tak punya hati, ya?" suara serak khas orang kelelahan membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang tertidur diruanganku."

Naruto mengumpat, "Sialan, aku tahu kemana ucapanmu mengarah, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke melengos pergi dan Naruto mengikuti.

"Mau sampai kapan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" mereka kini berada didalam _lift_. Naruto terus menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar diotak, sedetik setelahnya ia merasa benar-benar harus melayangkan bogem mentahnya untuk Sasuke, "Sialan kau."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menguras hartaku."

Naruto semakin dongkol, "Berhenti mengomel seolah-olah aku sering merepotkanmu, Sasuke."

"Memang." Sasuke menjawab enteng.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa kembali sekarang, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari lagi."

"Maka carilah tempat lain yang bisa kau singgahi."

"Huh?"

"Tidak di perusahaanku atau rumahku." Sasuke mendengus. Bukannya ia tak sudi Naruto berkunjung dan menemuinya setiap waktu, Sasuke hanya berpikir mungkin Naruto harus segera pulang ke rumahnya dan meluruskan masalah keluarganya.

"Tou- _san_ sangat kecewa padaku, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Mana bisa aku menampakkan diri didepannya setelah kepercayaannya padaku menghilang."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "Apa salahnya berusaha?"

"Percuma-"

"Tidak ada yang percuma, Namikaze." Sasuke menyela, "Temui orang tuamu dan jelaskanlah."

 _Ting_!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Sasuke berjalan keluar, sementara Naruto masih didalam sembari memperhatikan ubin lantai yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik, "Kau benar." lalu ia pun melangkah menyamakan diri disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya otomatis menoleh, "Apa?"

"Biarkan aku menginap semalam lagi, ya?"

Sasuke segera menatap Naruto nyalang, "Sialan."

"Hey, aku perlu berpikir matang-matang sebelum menemui Tou- _san_ dan Kaa- _san_." Naruto merajuk.

"Hanya semalam, Namikaze. Ingat." penekanan pada kata terakhir membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik, Sasuke."

Dengan itu Naruto memasuki mobilnya sendiri dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus bergerilya berpikir apa saja yang akan ia ucapkan agar kedua orang tuanya mengerti, Naruto sempat dibuat marah semarah-marahnya ketika skandal yang menyangkut nama Namikaze tersebar luas di berita. Parahnya lagi, anggota keluarga Namikaze yang terlibat adalah dirinya sendiri. Bila skandal itu berisi tentang korupsi atau kasus perusahaan mungkin Naruto bisa membayar orang untuk menutup semuanya, tetapi tidak, Namikaze adalah keluarga terpandang yang enggan mengambil hak orang lain. Naruto menyadari, skandal kali ini sayangnya bukan tentang kasus perusahaan namun pemerkosaan terhadap seorang gadis dibawah umur.

Ia memukul setir mobil, "Berengsek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continued**_

 **.**

 **.  
**

Hai _minna_ , perkenalkan aku author baru disini. Kalian boleh memanggilku Hana. Sebagai penulis, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku jelaskan mengenai cerita diatas, tolong simak baik-baik agar tak menimbulkan berbagai komentar negatif nantinya.

Pertama, ini soal sifat Hinata yang aku buat sedikit melenceng. Kalian tahu Movie Naruto : Road to Ninja? Ya, aku lebih tertarik membuat karakter Hinata seperti dalam movie tersebut - namun bukan tak beralasan - semua ini sudah aku pertimbangkan demi mendukung _plot_ cerita.

Kedua, tentang Karin dan Naruto. Jika kalian membaca dan menyimak diatas, aku memberikan marga _Namikaze_ untuk Naruto dan marga _Uzumaki_ untuk Karin. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, Naruto dan Karin tak memiliki hubungan keluarga (sekalipun dalam _anime_ Kushina merupakan clan Uzumaki).

Dan terakhir, aku berusaha menggunakan bahasa baku agar pembaca tertantang untuk mengerti walaupun bukan gaya baku yang sebenarnya (semi baku), aku juga sedikit menggunakan majas, serta terdapat beberapa kalimat langsung yang aku buat ber _'basa-basi_ ' agar alur cerita tak terkesan terburu-buru.

Ketiga hal yang baru saja aku jelaskan mohon untuk tidak disalah-artikan. Pembaca berhak berkomentar tetapi pandai-pandailah mengkritik karya seseorang. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya! ^^

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Workaholic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke and Hinata Story**

 **Warning! This is just a fanfic, don't think too much! No Bash! Many Typo! No Plagiarism!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke."_

 _Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya otomatis menoleh, "Apa?"_

" _Biarkan aku menginap semalam lagi, ya?"_

 _Sasuke segera menatap Naruto nyalang, "Sialan."_

" _Hey, aku perlu berpikir matang-matang sebelum menemui Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Naruto merajuk._

" _Hanya semalam, Namikaze. Ingat." penekanan pada kata terakhir membuat Naruto bergidik._

" _Kau memang sahabat terbaik, Sasuke."_

 _Dengan itu Naruto memasuki mobilnya sendiri dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus bergerilya berpikir apa saja yang akan ia ucapkan agar kedua orang tuanya mengerti, Naruto sempat dibuat marah semarah-marahnya ketika skandal yang menyangkut nama Namikaze tersebar luas di berita. Parahnya lagi, anggota keluarga Namikaze yang terlibat adalah dirinya sendiri. Bila skandal itu berisi tentang korupsi atau kasus perusahaan mungkin Naruto bisa membayar orang untuk menutup semuanya, tetapi tidak, Namikaze adalah keluarga terpandang yang enggan mengambil hak orang lain. Naruto menyadari, skandal kali ini sayangnya bukan tentang kasus perusahaan namun pemerkosaan terhadap seorang gadis dibawah umur._

 _Ia memukul setir mobil, "Berengsek."_

* **Chapter 2 ***

Sejak tadi Karin tak menghentikan aktivitasnya memandangi Naruto sampai-sampai pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu dibuat risih akan kelakuan si singa betina. Naruto membalas tatapan Karin, "Sudah puas, nona?" sindirnya ketus.

Karin dan ekspresi tak sukanya membuat pelipis Naruto berkedut, "Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau tinggal disini? Kau punya rumah, kau anak seorang pengusaha ternama yang-"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Karin."

Naruto tak tahan.

"Wajar jika itu aku, tapi kau? Kau hanya menumpang di rumah Sasuke- _kun_ dan selalu merepotkannya."

"Oh ya? Benarkah?" sahut Naruto yang mulai siap menyiram gadis dihadapannya dengan hinaan, "Lihatlah! Pantas Sasuke memilihmu, karena hanya kaulah manusia langka di seluruh jagat raya. Demi Tuhan, kau ini gadis satu-satunya yang memiliki lidah pedas dan terlalu menjunjung rasa percaya dirimu."

Bola mata Karin memerah begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seolah melunturkan harga dirinya, "Jaga bicaramu, Naruto! Kau tahu 'kan siapa aku?!" desisnya kehilangan kontrol.

Naruto suka ini.

"Tentu aku tahu, nona. Kau itu calon tunangan sahabatku yang dengan seenaknya tinggal di rumah Sasuke tanpa berunding dulu dengannya, katakan jika aku salah?" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Karin sudah diselimuti amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Berengsek. Tutup mulutmu dan mulailah berkaca, Namikaze." Karin menuding Naruto, "Kau! Apa kau masih bisa tertawa saat berita mengenai kasus pemerkosaan yang melibatkan dirimu tersebar luas ditelevisi? Ah aku yakin kau hanya anak ingusan yang rela melakukan apapun demi menyetubuhi anak dibawah umur."

 _Brak_!

"Sialan kau, Karin!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia kini berdiri dari kursinya dengan mata menyorot tajam tepat dimanik mata lawan bicaranya. Naruto dan Karin saling beradu pandang, masing-masing memendam dendam dan melampiaskannya melalui kontak mata yang tak satupun dari mereka berniat untuk memutusnya.

"Hentikan keributan ini atau kalian berdua aku usir."

Karin dan Naruto menoleh.

"Bagus sekali, terima kasih karena mengacaukan pagiku." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. Ia yang baru selesai berpakaian harus menemukan adegan rutin yang senantiasa dilakukan Naruto serta calon tunangannya.

Karin mendengus lalu beringsut menuju Sasuke, " _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_." sapanya manja.

"Hn."

Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menghindari gadis itu, "Kerja bagus, Sasuke."

Lagi. Karin dan Naruto saling melempar tatapan sengit.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Naruto. Aku tak ingin terlambat menghadiri rapat pagi ini."

"Eh? Rapat? Dipagi hari seperti ini?" tiga pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas menghasilkan helaan jengah yang Naruto paham artinya.

"Kebiasaan buruk memang tak pernah lepas darinya, Sasuke- _kun_. Lebih baik kau nikmati saja sarapanmu." Karin berceloteh ringan.

"Aku sarankan kau membeli beberapa perekat untuknya, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

Naruto yang sadar akan sinar laser gadis itu sontak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Agar dia bisa berhenti berbicara dan tak membuang-buang waktumu seperti sekarang."

Entah ke berapa kalinya Karin dan Naruto beradu mata, Sasuke tak peduli. Ia paham betul kedua individu itu tak bisa berteman baik dan selalu membuat keributan bila bertemu. Sebaiknya Sasuke menyewa _apartment_ pribadi yang wajib ia rahasiakan dari orang-orang merepotkan.

Ide bagus, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terdiam.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas demi mengagumi bangunan _elit_ yang menjulang tinggi disana. Dirinya mendapat undangan dari sebuah perusahaan ternama untuk berbicara mengenai beberapa proyek penggabungan saham, lalu disinilah dia berada.

 _Namikaze Company_.

Seketika teringat wajah konyol Naruto. Hinata bukannya bodoh bertindak seakan-akan tak tahu-menahu soal kasus yang belakangan ini menyeret teman sepermainannya, ia hanya berkomitmen untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain dan memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan. Lebih dari itu, Hinata memutuskan melangkah ke dalam untuk menemui pimpinan utama yang dirinya yakin pasti menyambut antusias kedatangannya.

Hinata memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai 25.

 _Ting_!

Matanya menangkap seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam tengah berbicara pada seseorang. Tak lama pria itupun berbalik lalu seperti-yang-ia-tebak-tadi, Minato menyambut Hinata dengan antusias.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata." biasanya _client_ akan bersalaman untuk sekedar sambut-menyambut, tetapi berbeda bila itu Hinata.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mi-minato- _sama_."

Presdir bersurai kuning itu melepas pelukan sayangnya, "Kaku sekali, Hinata- _chan_."

Dan sungguh pipi Hinata memanas mendengar _suffix_ yang sama sekali tak menggambarkan keadaan segan antara dua belah pihak. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sedang berada di dalam ruang rapat, banyak orang penting disana, terlebih sebagian dari mereka merupakan saingan Hyuuga _Corp_ \- perusahaan Hiashi selaku Ayah kandung Hinata.

" _Ne_ , apa kau datang sendiri, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Begitulah." Hinata menjawab ragu.

Minato kemudian tertawa pelan, "Tidak perlu sungkan, Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasa." ujarnya diselingi senyuman ramah.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, "Lebih baik saya memanggil anda Minato- _sama_ , karena ini adalah rapat antar perusahaan jadi terdengar tidak sopan jika saya menyapa seorang Presdir sebegitu akrabnya."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat Minato tersenyum maklum, "Bijaksana seperti Hiashi."

Hinata bangga, tentu saja. Minato menyebut nama Ayahnya yang secara tidak langsung mengakui kesopanan keluarga Hyuuga, "Terima kasih, Minato- _sama_."

Usai berbincang-bincang Hinata pergi keluar ruangan, ia mencari toilet terdekat untuk merapikan dandanan walau gadis itu hanya memoles minim wajahnya. Sialnya, belum sampai pada pintu toilet dirinya dibuat terkejut oleh seseorang - ralat - dua orang pemuda berpakaian rapi.

Hinata mematung.

 _Onyx_ dan _Lavender_ bertubrukan pandang.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang untuk sesaat. Ya, sesaat.

Hinata memalingkan muka secepat mungkin, berjalan seolah tak ada siapapun disana. Sementara Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli dan kembali menarik Naruto, "Tak bisakah kau berjalan disampingku, bodoh?" Sasuke mengumpat karena aksi tarik-menariknya menimbulkan berbagai komentar dari orang-orang penting disekitarnya.

Naruto menahan langkah, "Sasuke sialan, aku sudah bilang tak bisa bertemu dengan Tou- _san_ secepat ini!" bisikan yang Naruto buat menimbulkan decakan halus dari Sasuke.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Naruto."

"Bagaimana aku bersikap didepannya nanti, Sasuke? Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Ikuti saja alurnya dan berhenti berekspresi tegang seperti itu."

Naruto menyumpahi Sasuke dengan segala doa yang ia semogakan agar sahabatnya sedikit lebih pengertian. Ia pikir rapat yang Sasuke maksud adalah _meeting_ di perusahaannya sendiri, ternyata Uchiha berengsek itu menipunya sejak kemarin. Pantas saat ia bertanya tentang undangan berwarna _orange_ di meja kerjanya Sasuke langsung merubah topik pembicaraan, rupanya lelaki itu sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.

Naruto menarik bahu kiri Sasuke, "Ya ampun, kali ini kau sudah membawaku ke dalam jurang, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini! Tak bisa! Tak bisa!"

Naruto berbalik. Sasuke menahan.

"Pecundang sialan, kau sengaja membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian, huh?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berbisik membalas.

"Apapun, Sasuke. Apapun! Asal jangan bertemu Tou- _san_!"

Sasuke menatap datar mata biru itu, "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Naruto."

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Ini bukan kekanakan, ini ketakutan!"

"Masuk atau tidak?" Sasuke memberikan pilihan mutlak.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku berteriak memanggil Presdir sekarang juga." jawaban yang pas untuk melawan sifat keras kepala Naruto, buktinya pemuda itu langsung terdiam menganga.

"Ka-kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, 'kan?"

Sasuke memamerkan _smirk_ khasnya, "Kau ingin aku mencobanya?"

"Berengsek, baiklah kau menang kali ini, Uchiha." Naruto mulai mengendalikan diri, ia mengelap keringat dingin yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Dipikir-pikir memang perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Tetapi tetap saja Naruto tak berharap berhadapan dengan Minato diwaktu tak tepat begini. Sebenarnya dirinya bermimpi apa sih semalam? Rasanya hari ini penderitaan Naruto bertambah dua kali lipat berkat Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahulu, Hinata merupakan seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Baik dari perilaku atau tutur kata. Hinata adalah sosok yang pemalu bahkan untuk menyapa teman-teman seangkatannya. Hingga suatu saat perasaannya berhasil diambil oleh seseorang, pemuda yang disegani sekaligus dikagumi oleh gadis-gadis satu sekolahan. Bukan tanpa sebab Hinata mendaratkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu, berawal dari pembelaan saat ia di _bully_ dan berakhirlah dengan kekaguman yang melewati batas.

Hari itu bahkan Hinata menyatakan cintanya di lapangan basket, ia menutup rapat rasa malunya demi Sasuke. Kemudian hari-hari berikutnya berjalan sesuai impiannya, Sasuke menerima Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah lama pula memperhatikan Hinata. Tak sangka hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga lulus sekolah menengah atas, awalnya Hinata pikir Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke _nya_ walaupun pemuda itu memutuskan mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha.

Ternyata ia salah.

Sasuke berubah. Benar-benar berbeda. Hinata sempat beradu argumen dan menyampaikan keluh kesahnya pada sang kekasih, namun dibalas oleh bentakan kasar yang tak pernah Sasuke tunjukkan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan Hinata demi setumpuk dokumen, Sasuke melupakan kesehatannya sehingga Hinata seringkali memergoki Sasuke tengah membeli obat-obatan, dan parahnya Sasuke semakin tak menganggap kehadiran Hinata.

Diusia 20 tahun bukan membuat lelaki itu tumbuh dewasa, tetapi justru membuat Sasuke berkembang dengan sifat egoisnya yang sudah beranak-pinak. Hinata tak tahan. Sasuke berangsur-angsur melupakan satu hal tentang dirinya, yaitu hati yang berusaha ia tegarkan untuk Sasuke semata. Hinata pun mengiyakan permintaan Hiashi ketika Ayahnya meminta Hinata memimpin perusahaan di Tokyo. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata memegang tanggung-jawab yang Hiashi berikan.

Lalu hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata bertambah buruk sejak saat itu. Sasuke dan perusahaannya. Hinata dan perusahaannya. Kedua pasangan yang bergelut mengelola perusahaan masing-masing menciptakan keretakan besar pada apa yang dahulu mereka sebut _'kekasih'_. Sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, baik Hinata atau Sasuke memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap kinerja pegawai-pegawainya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa diusia 21 tahun pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut telah resmi memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

 _Shock_.

Hubungan yang susah payah Hinata jaga dari masa bersekolah dulu berakhir semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Hinata agar dirinya benar-benar merelakan Sasuke. Diminggu-minggu terakhir, Hinata kemudian mendapat kabar bahwa perusahaan yang Neji - kakak sepupunya - kelola mengalami kerugian besar dan kemerosotan saham.

Mau tidak mau Hinata menyelidiki penyebab kerugian salah satu cabang perusahaan Ayahnya di Kyoto. Dari situlah timbul rasa benci yang amat-sangat ketika tahu nama siapa yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua kerugiannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang Hinata cintai kini berubah status menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Hinata benci.

Tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa apa yang ia lakukan pada Neji menimbulkan perasangka buruk dimata Ayahnya? Hiashi yang sebelumnya sangat mempercayai Neji perlahan menuntutnya karena tak sanggup mengelola perusahaan dengan baik. Hinata tak memihak siapa, ia mencoba membantu Neji dengan cara menaikkan _rating_ perusahaan utama Hyuuga yang berada di Tokyo - tentu dibawah kekuasaannya. Berhasil. Kepercayaan yang Hiashi ambil dari Neji sedikit demi sedikit terpupuk kembali karena Hyuuga _Corp_ di Kyoto mulai stabil, bahkan hingga detik ini. Hinata menyadari, untuk memimpin suatu perusahaan diperlukan kecermatan dan kecekatan dalam menangani proyek saham. Tak lama ia meminta kepada Hiashi agar Hinata diberi ijin pergi ke London, mencari ilmu selama setahun karena jika ia memakan waktu lebih lama Hinata khawatir Hyuuga _Corp_ akan terancam oleh perusahaan tinggi lainnya.

Diusia 23 tahun Hyuuga _Corp_ menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Dari segi penampilan tampak tak ada yang berubah darinya, semua orang memahami ilmu yang Hinata ambil ketika mereka mengobrol. Lidahnya benar-benar lihai bercakap bak pembicara profesional, dalam sekejap nama Hyuuga melejit mengalahkan beberapa perusahaan lain termasuk Uchiha. Puas? Tentu.

Belum lama Hinata mengurusi percabangan saham, Naruto datang. Meminta Hinata bergabung dengan Uchiha demi perusahaan yang Neji pimpin, begitu katanya. Hinata jelas menolak, keputusannya tak dapat digoyahkan hanya karena teman masa kecilnya yang meminta. Terlebih Hinata cukup cerdas memaknai niat Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto. Cih, pecundang.

Naruto tak dapat mengelabui Hinata, gadis itu paham posisinya. Pantas ia membantu Sasuke sebab si bungsu Uchiha telah bersenang hati meminjamkan tempat tinggal saat Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya beradu mulut mengenai skandal parasit yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata memejamkan mata.

Sungguh, ia tak mengira akan berada disini. Dihadapan mahkluk satu-satunya diatas muka bumi yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Hinata mengingat bagaimana Naruto memintanya untuk makan siang bersama seusai rapat tadi, sayangnya Hinata tak menemukan sinyal kebohongan yang ternyata malah menuntunnya pada lelaki buaya bermarga _Uchiha_ ini. Hinata kesal, amarahnya menuntut naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Hinata."

Sial, nada rendah yang Sasuke gunakan untuk memanggil namanya membuat Hinata merinding.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Waktumu 15 menit dari sekarang." Hinata berujar acuh.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, "Aku tidak berbicara padamu sebagai _partner_ kerja, Hinata."

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku dan kau adalah _partner_ kerja, tuan Uchiha?"

"Maka kita bisa mengobrol sebagai-"

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataannya.

"-teman lama, mungkin?"

Hinata tertawa tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Rasanya ia ingin melemparkan vas bunga yang menghiasi meja makan ke wajah si mantan kekasih. Sasuke pun terlihat diam, tak keberatan akan tawa Hinata yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kau pikir kita pernah berteman?" Hinata tersenyum angkuh, "Tak pernah, sedetik pun tak pernah."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, Hinata." Sasuke meminum kopi pesanannya, "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang pernah aku lakukan-"

"-tak perlu." Hinata memotong.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, apa yang Naruto katakan tempo hari memang benar. Hinata berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih berani. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman, Hinata memberinya tantangan. Bagian dari mana yang mengatakan jika Uchiha membenci tantangan? Justru itulah daya tarik dimata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama setahun belakangan ini, hm?"

"Bekerja."

"Aku tahu, pasti. Maksudku-"

Hinata menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Jangan berbelit-belit, langsung saja _to the point_ , Uchiha."

"Bahkan kau lupa namaku, ya?" goda Sasuke sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai.

"Aku permisi." Hinata berniat bangkit meninggalkan Sasuke namun tangannya tertahan.

"Hinata, tak bisakah kita mengobrol lebih lama lagi?"

"Lepaskan."

Sasuke melayangkan sorot mata menajam, "Aku mohon."

Hinata menepis tangan itu dan kembali mendudukkan diri. Tangannya bersedekap, air muka yang ia pasang seangkuh mungkin tak berdampak apa-apa pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua tidak saling tatap-menatap karena Hinata lebih memilih memandangi keadaan diluar jendela.

"Mungkin kau terkejut, tapi aku ingin kita berhubungan seperti dulu lagi."

Hinata diam.

"Jika kau pikir aku melakukannya demi perusahaan, kau salah."

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku agar pertunanganku batal."

Hinata mendecih, "Kau bisa mencari orang lain."

"Aku memilihmu."

"Dan aku menolaknya."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kita bisa membuat kontrak dan sepakat untuk berpisah setelah pertunanganku batal."

Hinata mengamati Sasuke dengan seksama, "Berapa kau akan membayarku?"

Sasuke melongo.

"Hyuuga tak bermain tanpa imbalan, tuan Uchiha." gadis itu menegaskan maksudnya. Sasuke bertepuk tangan dalam hati, siapa yang menduga bahwa Hinata mengubah kepribadiannya sejauh ini.

"Sebuah _apartment_ , biaya makan, keperluan sehari-hari, dan apapun yang kau inginkan selama bekerjasama denganku sudah cukup, Hinata?"

"Tentu." balasnya enteng merasa dirinya berhak diperlakukan bak putri raja oleh Sasuke.

Hinata melirik sekilas, "Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi, benar?" tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke segera Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk formal, "Aku permisi."

Sasuke masih setia ditempatnya, meneliti baik-baik punggung Hinata yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dengan mudahnya menyetujui saran Naruto yang jelas-jelas membawanya kembali pada Hinata. Sasuke bukan pecundang yang mengakui bahwa ia secara gamblang telah melupakan Hinata, ia hanya bosan memikirkan tentang apa dan kenapa bila menyangkut seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Hinata, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

Di _chapter_ ini mulai muncul masa lalu SasuHina, aku juga memberi penjelasan sedikit demi sedikit kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata berpisah. Aku akan membuat _chapter_ depan menjadi lebih menarik, keep waiting, _guys_!

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Workaholic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke and Hinata Story**

 **Warning! This is just a fanfic, don't think too much! No Bash! Many Typo! No Plagiarism!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyuuga tak bermain tanpa imbalan, tuan Uchiha." gadis itu menegaskan maksudnya. Sasuke bertepuk tangan dalam hati, siapa yang menduga bahwa Hinata mengubah kepribadiannya sejauh ini._

" _Sebuah apartment, biaya makan, keperluan sehari-hari, dan apapun yang kau inginkan selama bekerjasama denganku sudah cukup, Hinata?"_

" _Tentu." balasnya enteng merasa dirinya berhak diperlakukan bak putri raja oleh Sasuke._

 _Hinata melirik sekilas, "Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi, benar?" tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke segera Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk formal, "Aku permisi."_

 _Sasuke masih setia ditempatnya, meneliti baik-baik punggung Hinata yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dengan mudahnya menyetujui saran Naruto yang jelas-jelas membawanya kembali pada Hinata. Sasuke bukan pecundang yang mengakui bahwa ia secara gamblang telah melupakan Hinata, ia hanya bosan memikirkan tentang apa dan kenapa bila menyangkut seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Hinata, ya?"_

 *** Chapter 3 ***

Hinata melemparkan tas kerjanya, menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang _king-size_ sembari menatap langit-langit. Ia mengamati sekeliling, "Sudah seminggu, ya?" gumamnya ketika sepasang iris _amethyst_ bergulir menuju penanggalan yang tertancap rapi di dinding.

Benar. Hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh semenjak ia dan Sasuke sepakat bekerjasama, Hinata tahu dirinya belum cukup terlatih merusak hubungan orang, namun kehandalan dalam bersandiwara jangan pernah diragukan. Hinata mengulang lagi kejadian kemarin saat calon tunangan Sasuke melabraknya besar-besaran di perusahaan.

"Uzumaki-" Hinata memejamkan mata, "-Uzumaki Karin, eh?" lalu tersenyum miring.

Siang itu, Karin dan sejuta percaya dirinya datang untuk memberi perhitungan. Gadis bersurai merah berpakaian bak artis _international_ berteriak di _lobby_ mencari Hinata, spontan asisten pribadi Hinata - Hyuuga Kou - segera melaporkannya pada sang pimpinan. Hinata awalnya tak mempedulikan dan menyuruh beberapa _security_ menendang gadis itu keluar sejauh mungkin dari perusahaan, namun tindakan Karin yang melukai salah satu karyawannya memaksa Hinata untuk menampakkan diri.

Karin.

Hinata.

Manusia yang menjadi pusat perhatian begitu keduanya bertemu. Karin tersenyum angkuh sembari melipat tangan dan mengangkat dagunya berniat meremehkan, sayangnya ucapan Hinata malah melunturkan harga diri si Uzumaki dalam sepatah kalimat.

"Siapa yang membiarkan orang tidak waras ini di perusahaanku?"

Karin menganga. Selanjutnya menuding Hinata dengan sorot mata menajam, "Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi kau ini wanita yang berniat merebut tunanganku, ya?" ejeknya diselingi tawa meremehkan.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar-benar tidak waras rupanya."

"Wanita rendahan sepertimu tak pantas untuk Sasuke- _kun_!"

Hinata tergelak.

Para karyawan menutup sebagian wajah mereka.

Karin mengernyit menyadari orang-orang disana menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, marah semarah-marahnya menyaksikan bagaimana bawahan seorang Hyuuga berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat memuakkan dimata gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, nona-" Hinata menyudahi lelucon yang Karin buat, "-bukankah hal ini terlalu pribadi untuk dibicarakan didepan umum?"

"Aku tahu kau tak punya malu, Hyuuga."

Hinata mengulum senyuman lagi, "Kau pandai bercanda, ya? Seorang gadis yang entah siapa tiba-tiba masuk dan membuat kekacauan di perusahaanku. Kau pikir siapa yang tak punya malu disini, hm?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Hyuuga." Karin melangkah mendekati lawan bicaranya, "Sekali murahan akan tetap menjadi wanita murahan." ucapnya penuh pekanan tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

Bukannya mundur, Hinata malah meladeni tamu tak diundangnya, "Aku tak tahu siapa kau dan apa hubungannya semua ini denganku. Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum menilai seseorang? Karena aku rasa, kau ini bukan tipe yang mudah diajak berunding."

Mata Karin menyipit tak suka, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Berita tentang Sasuke yang memberikanmu sebuah _apartment_ sudah aku dengar! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau tak tahu apa-apa, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Sialan. Berhenti berpura-pura dan lepaskan Sasuke."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Bukan merespon Karin, ia hanya perlu bertingkah tak tahu-menahu didepan para bawahannya. Bisa jadi hal yang sangat fatal jika namanya dibumbui oleh tudingan-tudingan rendahan seperti yang Karin lakukan padanya kini.

"Begini, nona-" diambilnya nafas sejenak, "-mungkin kau salah paham, tetapi aku dan Sasuke hanya mengenal sebatas _partner_ kerja. Lusa kemarin kami membuat perjanjian kerjasama, hanya itu. Dan soal berita tentang _apartment_ , aku pikir itu hanya usaha orang yang tidak menyukai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke."

Karin terdiam menyimak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian ini sepasang kekasih atau suami-istri, tetapi membuat keributan di perusahaanku jelas sekali bukan tindakan yang benar. Jadi dengan segala hormat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, aku minta kau meninggalkan tempat ini secara baik-baik agar tak ada pihak berwajib yang terlibat."

Karin mendengus, "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu, huh?"

" _Well_ , melukai karyawanku dengan melemparkan tumpukan berkas apa tak masuk dalam tindak kejahatan, nona? Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas menyadari siapa yang salah disini."

Karin tertawa, "Kau pikir aku peduli, huh? Selama jalang sepertimu masih berada diantara kami, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Ingat itu. Hyuuga."

Hinata mengangguk, tak ada ekspresi terancam sama sekali. Selanjutnya beberapa _security_ datang dan membawa Karin keluar dari perusahaan atas perintah Hinata.

"Jalang, eh?" ringis Hinata menyudahi memori yang lalu.

Mulanya Hinata menganggap ucapan Karin sebagai angin berlalu, namun jika ia memutar kembali kejadian yang belum Sasuke ketahui itu mendadak membuat hatinya bergetar ngilu. Hinata tak menampik kata kata _'jalang'_ yang Karin peruntukkan kepadanya. Seseorang yang mengganggu hubungan orang lain, bukankah memang pantas disebut jalang? Sungguh pertanyaan kritis yang mengusik pikiran.

 _Tut... Tut... Tut..._

" _Hn?"_

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

" _Malam ini?"_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Uh-hm, di _cafe_ seperti biasa."

" _Baiklah."_

Lalu sambungan itu terputus. Hinata menatap sendu layar ponselnya, kenapa tiba-tiba pertahanannya goyah? Dia menerima tawaran Sasuke bukan untuk merenungi tindakannya selama kontrak berlangsung, Hinata bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri bila sewaktu-waktu Karin melakukan hal-hal aneh dan mengamcamnya. Namun sesuatu yang menyulut pikirannya hingga kalut ialah perasaan gadis itu. Hinata tak ingin mengerti, tetapi dari cara Karin melabraknya besar-besaran dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis itu tak mau kehilangan Sasuke.

Ya. Tak mau kehilangan-

"Sasuke, ya?"

Hinata lelah bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Ia memilih memejamkan mata dan menunggu jarum jam berdenting diangka sembilan, waktu yang ditentukan untuk bertemu Sasuke malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerling nakal, "Mungkinkah Hinata mengajakmu makan malam?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak salah lagi."

Sasuke menghentikan gerak tangannya, ia menutup dokumen yang telah selesai ditanda-tangani. Pemuda itu meninggalkan kursinya dan beralih menuju sofa dimana sahabatnya berada. Sasuke bersandar santai, "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku."

"Pernyataan cinta?"

"Bodoh." Sasuke mengumpat kesal, "Pakailah otakmu sedikit, Naruto."

"Siapa yang tahu, eh? Bisa saja setelah kontrak ini selesai kau dan Hinata akan-"

"-diam."

Naruto memutar bola mata, "Jadi, apa menurutmu ia hanya ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu? Kenapa Hinata harus menghubungimu dan bertemu diluar? Secara tak langsung _apartment_ yang ia tempati sekarang masih atas namamu, kau berhak mengunjunginya kapanpun, bukan?"

" _Urusai_. Aku tak mungkin datang tanpa persetujuan Hinata."

Mendengar itu Naruto lantas tertawa geli, "Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bertindak sesuai aturan, hm?"

"Karena lawanku adalah Hinata." pandangan Sasuke berubah kosong, "Kau pikir apa yang dia lakukan jika aku melanggar kontrak kerjasamanya?"

"Benar-benar, bahkan mengunjunginya juga kalian masukkan dalam kontrak?" Naruto berujar tak percaya.

"Hinata kali ini sungguh sangat memikirkan keuntungan individu, ada beberapa kontrak yang ia buat secara sepihak dan memaksaku menyetujuinya." helaan nafas dari Sasuke menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya, Sasuke menjelaskan sesuai fakta yang ada.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Aku kira semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan, ternyata tidak, ya?"

"Harapan adalah harapan. Terkadang tercapai, terkadang tidak."

"Kau ahli sekali membuat kalimat sebijak itu." cibir Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit berniat meninggalkan ruangan, "Terima kasih padamu, Naruto."

"Hah?" Naruto yang memiliki ketangkasan otak sebesar 20% spontan memiringkan kepala penuh tanya, dirinya turut mengekori Sasuke.

"Saranmu, tentu saja."

Naruto _connected_.

"Ah, tentang itu?" tawa sungkan memenuhi segala penjuru ruangan, "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, asalkan kau dan Hinata bisa bersama maka aku akan mendukung kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis - nyaris tak terlihat, "Hn."

Kedua sosok berbeda warna rambut itupun enyah. Masing-masing dihadapkan pada keperluan pribadi, Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan bersiap menemui Hinata sementara Naruto - tentu saja pulang - sebab masalah keluarganya telah terselesaikan berkat Sasuke. Karena itulah seharusnya bukan Sasuke yang berterima kasih padanya, melainkan Naruto yang harus membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada si bungsu Uchiha.

 _Disisi lain..._

Karin terduduk lesu. Seharian ini ia tak beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Sasuke.

Hinata.

Uchiha.

Hinata.

Hyuuga.

Sasuke.

Nama-nama itu mengganggu pikirannya, serasa dihantui oleh teroris tanpa henti. Karin tak peduli soal Hinata, sejujurnya yang paling membuatnya takut adalah Sasuke. Ia menggigil setiap kali berangan-angan dan menjadikan Sasuke objeknya, Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat menyingkirkan bayangan buruknya.

Ia mengusap tangan gelisah, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa?"

Keringat dingin senantiasa menemani kening gadis itu, "Sasuke tak boleh bersama Hinata."

Ia memulai lagi. Berbicara seorang diri.

"Bagaimana cara menjauhkan mereka berdua?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana caraku menyingkirkan Hinata?"

Kemudian sepasang mata milik gadis keturunan Uzumaki tersebut melebar. Tampak berbinar seakan-akan menjawab kedua pertanyaan pribadinya.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga." senyuman miring terlukis, "Permainanmu akan segera berakhir."

Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata nanti.

Ya.

Nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin bertemu keluargamu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis kiri tak mengerti.

"Kita tak bisa berlama-lama bekerjasama, kau paham itu."

"Hn."

"Jadi cepat atur semuanya, Uchiha."

Sekali lagi. Sasuke memandang Hinata tak mengerti, "Terjadi sesuatu, hm?"

Hinata membisu.

"Sudah kuduga. Ada apa?"

Hinata menghindari tatapan menyelidik lawannya.

"Jika kau tak terbuka, bagaimana aku bisa memahami situasi ini, Hinata."

"A-aku-" Hinata tengah memikirkan matang-matang niatnya. Apa lebih baik dia menceritakan tindakan Karin beberapa waktu lalu dan mengakhiri kontrak mereka dengan mudah, atau malah menutup rapat semuanya dan memfokuskan diri pada tujuan utama.

"Ceritakan." titah Sasuke tak menerima penolakan.

"-begini. Aku tahu aku sudah menyetujui kotrak yang kita buat, tetapi aku tidak berniat berlama-lama membantumu untuk mengacaukan pertunanganmu, Sasuke."

Membeku, sesaat Sasuke membeku mendengar namanya terucap. Ia merasa bahagia, sangat. Setelah berpisah, Hinata tak pernah memanggilnya seakrab itu. Tak pernah lagi.

"Pertemukan aku dan kedua orang tuamu, lalu akhiri semua ini."

"Tidak."

Hinata terkejut.

"Sudah seminggu, Hinata. Jika memang kau berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, seharusnya Karin bersikap berbeda padaku, bukan?"

Hinata menunduk dalam. Mungkin ia benar-benar harus berterus-terang.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"A-aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Hn."

Hinata memberanikan diri beradu mata demi menemukan keyakinan, ia tak boleh menunjukkan keraguan. Hinata memulainya kemudian, "Karin mendatangiku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sasuke berekspresi datar walau ia cukup terkejut.

"Karin mencintaimu, aku bisa melihatnya ketika ia meluapkan emosinya padaku." sepasang mata itu memanas merespon ucapannya sendiri, "Kau tahu tak mudah bagi seseorang untuk mencintai. Dan aku memahami perasaannya. Aku rasa-"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata mengernyit kebingungan, "Tidak tahu? Maksudmu?"

"Karin, huh? Dia bisa menipu semua orang rupanya, termasuk Hyuuga sepertimu."

"Sasuke." Hinata memperingati.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memilihmu?" Sasuke bersedekap sambil bersandar, "Karin tahu jika kita pernah berhubungan, namun ia tak tahu seperti apa dirimu. Ia mengenalmu sebatas nama, Hinata. Namamu."

Hinata mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Uzumaki, keluarganya mengajukan perjodohan. Dan orang tuaku setuju karena mereka melihatku terlalu banyak meluangkan waktu untuk pekerjaan, mereka memandangku melalui satu sisi. Orang tuaku pikir, aku harus memiliki seseorang yang dapat mengubah kebiasaanku pulang malam demi setumpuk dokumen. Mereka tak memahami aku, dan berakhirlah perjodohan ini."

Hinata tergeming.

"Asal kau tahu, Hinata. Tujuanku bukan hanya untuk membatalkan pertunanganku, aku ingin kau mengerti."

"Lalu apa, Sasuke? Kau ingin menyakiti Karin seperti kau menyakitiku?"

Sasuke tertohok dalam. Ia menelan salivanya, "Ini tentang hubungan kita."

"Aku paham. Jadi kau memutuskan hubungan kita karena orang tuamu menjodohkanmu, 'kan?" Hinata berusaha tersenyum sebagai pelengkap sandiwaranya, "Aku mengenalmu, Sasuke. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Sejak awal kau memintaku untuk bekerjasama, aku bisa membaca semua rencanamu."

Sasuke bertahan pada mimik tak percayanya.

"Kau mengerti bahwa aku bukanlah Hinata yang dahulu menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku sudah berubah semenjak kau membuat keputusan itu, dan kau pikir mudah bagiku melakukan semua ini? Tidak. Sudah 2 tahun, usia kita sama-sama menginjak batas dewasa. Kau tidak ingin mempermainkan hidupku lagi, 'kan?"

Perlahan wajah Sasuke menunduk, menerawang jauh sekaligus menyesali sesuatu.

"Sasuke, orang tuamu membuat perjodohan ini karena mereka menyayangimu."

"Dan aku menyayangimu."

Hinata sontak terdiam. Membelalak seketika begitu mendengar tiga buah kata dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-"

"-Hinata." lelaki itu memotong, "Perasaanku tak pernah berubah."

Sekejap sosok Sasuke menghilang. Hinata yang sibuk menormalkan degup jantungnya dibuat tak sadar ketika Sasuke memutuskan pergi meninggakannya didalam _café_. Hinata menutup mata rapat-rapat, menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, kalau terus seperti ini pertahanannya bisa-bisa runtuh tak berbekas. Hinata ingat, ada 10 peraturan kontrak yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

Pertama, baik Hinata atau Sasuke tak berhak mengurusi urusan pribadi masing-masing.

Kedua, baik Hinata atau Sasuke memiliki waktunya sendiri - terkecuali bila mereka ingin bertemu untuk membahas hal-hal yang menyangkut kesepakatan bekerjasama.

Ketiga, baik Hinata atau Sasuke harus saling terbuka bila ada sesuatu yang menyangkut kesepakatan bekerjasama.

Keempat, baik Hinata atau Sasuke perlu persetujuan mengunjungi kediaman masing-masing.

Kelima, baik Hinata atau Sasuke hanya diperbolehkan bersandiwara dihadapan Karin serta orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kesepakatan bekerjasama.

Keenam, baik Hinata atau Sasuke harus merahasiakan semua ini dan tak menceritakannya pada orang lain.

Ketujuh, baik Hinata atau Sasuke tak perlu menyangkut-pautkan hubungan perusahaan masing-masing pada kesepakatan bekerjasama.

Kedelapan, baik Hinata atau Sasuke diperbolehkan melakukan kontak fisik saat berada dalam situasi terdesak.

Kesembilan, Hinata diperbolehkan melakukan apapun saat Karin beserta orang-orang suruhannya bersikap merugikan terhadapnya.

Terakhir, kontrak kerjasama selesai bila pertunangan Sasuke gagal.

Hinata tersenyum pahit mengingat poin terakhir. Kontrak hanya akan selesai bila pertunangan Sasuke gagal, tentu pemuda itu tak setuju tadi. Hinata bersandar melepas penatnya, ia memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

" _Jika memang kau berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, seharusnya Karin bersikap berbeda padaku, bukan?"_

Tunggu.

Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu.

Kalimat Sasuke terasa ganjal. _Seharusnya Karin bersikap berbeda?_ artinya, gadis itu menunjukkan perilaku yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Padahal Hinata tahu, amarah yang Karin berikan padanya saat itu pasti menimbulkan keretakan atau mungkin membuat Karin terpukul. Tapi kenapa gadis itu bertahan? Jika benar Karin bersikap seolah tak terjadi sesuatu, apa boleh Hinata berasumsi bahwa ada yang salah dengan gadis itu?

Apa karena cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk Sasuke?

Apa karena Karin terobsesi pada Sasuke?

Atau karena ada niat lain yang Karin pendam diam-diam dibelakang Sasuke?

Hinata tak mengerti. Ia merutuki diri, semakin lama semakin membingungkan. Untuk menyesali bahkan tak terlintas didalam benaknya. Sudah sejauh ini pula, lebih baik ia lanjutkan dan selesaikan, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya. Ia memakai _bluetooth-headset_ ketika sambungan telepon mengeluarkan suara seseorang. Matanya tertuju ke depan memperhatikan jalanan sepi, seiring cepatnya laju mobil Sasuke pun segera mengutarakan niatnya tanpa berbasa-basi, "Kita sudahi saja semua ini."

" _..."_

"Aku tahu ini tak sesuai rencana."

" _..."_

"Aku tetap bersama Hinata, tetapi Karin pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

" _..."_

"Tidak. Sampai waktunya tiba, kau tidak boleh menampakkan diri."

" _..."_

"Karin masih tinggal dirumahku, seperti dugaanmu."

" _..."_

"Aku rasa dia berusaha bersikap tenang, Hinata memberitahuku bahwa Karin pernah mendatanginya."

" _..."_

"Hn, mungkin. Saat aku pulang tadi Karin masih menyambutku seperti biasa."

" _..."_

"Baiklah. Aku urus Hinata dan kau tetap urus tugasmu."

" _..."_

"Sampai jumpa, Itachi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

Wah wah, sepertinya _chapter_ kali ini terlihat sedikit melenceng dari cerita, ya? Bagi yang penasaran dalam caraku membawakan cerita diatas, pembaca bisa meninggalkan _review_ (aku pasti membaca semuanya). Aku tahu akan ada banyak pertanyaan seputar alur cerita, maka akan aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Masalah-masalah yang aku angkat pada _chapter_ kali ini sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang, jangan khawatir soal plot yang nantinya melenceng atau tak sesuai harapan _readers_.

 _Moment_ SasuHina memang belum muncul secara terang-terangan, sekalipun muncul pasti hanya sebatas mengobrol, benar 'kan? Hal itu juga sudah aku pikirkan, karena sebenarnya untuk mengerti _problema_ yang dialami Hinata dan Sasuke diperlukan beberapa _chapter_ lagi. Berkenaan dengan judul, aku rasa tak ada masalah jika aku memakai _title_ 'Workaholic', sebab latar ceritaku masih seputar urusan pekerjaan - perusahaan - bisnis - dan lain-lain yang menyangkut 'work-aholic' (gila kerja).

Itachi akan muncul di _chap_ berikutnya sebagai pendukung cerita. Aku juga sampaikan mungkin dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi rating-nya berubah menjadi **M**. Bagi kalian yang menunggu _moment_ SasuHina - spoiler - bisa dilihat dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan _readers_ , namun mohon pengertiannya sebab cerita ini bukan semata-mata berfokus pada Sasuke dan Hinata saja. Terkadang konflik dan alur mundur diperlukan dalam cerita untuk menambah kesan penasaran dan tak terburu-buru. Aku rasa itulah hal-hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian, sampai jumpa di _next chap_ , ya!

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Workaholic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke and Hinata Story**

 **Warning! This is just a fanfic, don't think too much! No Bash! Many Typo! No Plagiarism!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _..."_

" _Karin masih tinggal dirumahku, seperti dugaanmu."_

" _..."_

" _Aku rasa dia berusaha bersikap tenang, Hinata memberitahuku bahwa Karin pernah mendatanginya."_

" _..."_

" _Hn, mungkin. Saat aku pulang tadi Karin masih menyambutku seperti biasa."_

" _..."_

" _Baiklah. Aku urus Hinata dan kau tetap urus tugasmu."_

" _..."_

" _Sampai jumpa, Itachi."_

 *** Chapter 4 ***

Karin mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan, sejenak tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia mengetuk kedua kalinya dan masih tak ada yang menyahut. Karin mengernyit, "Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau tidak bekerja?"

Hening.

Karin ingin curiga namun disangkalnya, "Apa kau kelelahan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hening.

Sekejap tak masalah bila Sasuke mengabaikannya, tetapi tertidur hingga menjelang siang seperti ini jelas membuat Karin bertanya perihal apa yang tengah Sasuke alami. Ia pun berbalik hendak pergi, lalu pintu yang sedari tadi menimbulkan suara itu terbuka perlahan.

"Eh?" Karin terkejut ketika Sasuke menariknya masuk.

"Karin."

Sosok yang dipanggil merinding hebat,"A-ada apa ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya antara takut bercampur senang.

Sasuke yang telah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja terlipat hingga siku spontan menekuk lututnya, memamerkan sebuah _box_ mini berbahan beludru merah, "Untukmu-" ia membuka _box_ itu diiringi senyuman tipis.

Karin menganga takjub.

"-menikahlah denganku."

Kemudian dihantam batu besar hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

Sasuke masih bertahan dalam posisinya, "Karin?"

"E-eh?" gelagapan, gadis itu hanya menunduk, "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku sedang melamarmu, kau tidak suka?"

Karin menggeleng cepat, "Aku suka, sangat. Hanya saja-"

"Hey-" lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu berdiri, "-kita akan segera menikah, Sayang." dipeluknya Karin sembari memasangkan cincin berlian yang ia persembahkan tadi.

Karin menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, "Sa-sasuke- _kun_." isaknya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Gadis itu tidak tahu, kini yang ia dekap bukanlah masa depan yang dicita-citakannya sejak lama. Karin dan kebahagiaan yang ia terima detik ini adalah awal kehancurannya. Tak tahukah dia bahwa Sasuke sedang bermain peran disini? Ucapkan selamat pada Karin karena berhasil menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam sandiwaranya.

Sasuke melepas _skinship_ mereka, "Kenapa menangis, hm?"

"Aku bahagia." Karin mengusap jejak air matanya, "Aku terlalu bahagia, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

Sasuke menatap Karin lekat, "Selama dua tahun ini aku mengabaikan hubungan kita, aku tidak sadar keberadaanmu dan perhatianmu kepadaku. Maafkan aku, Karin."

"Ti-tidak. Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah menerima perjodohan ini sejak awal, dari sanalah aku tahu bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Lusa aku akan menunggumu dirumah orang tuaku."

"Lusa?" Karin memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Raut wajah calon suaminya - ralat - tunangannya tak dapat ia tebak dengan mudah, "Kita tidak datang bersama?"

"Hm? Tentu tidak, Sayang."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke membelai surai Karin selembut mungkin, "Aku menyiapkan kejutan besar untukmu." bisiknya kemudian. Setelah ia menarik kembali wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Karin, Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

' _sebentar lagi, Uzumaki.'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hinata mengganti _channel_ televisi beberapa kali.

Demi apapun, sekarang dirinya sedang dilanda _mood_ yang kurang bersahabat.

Sudah sepuluh kali ia bolak-balik melihat jam dinding namun Sasuke belum menampakkan diri juga. Jika tahu lelaki itu hanya mempermainkannya, lebih baik Hinata pergi bekerja saja hari ini.

Ia meraih _snack_ di meja.

Memakannya.

Lalu kembali mengotak-atik _remote_ yang digenggamnya.

Selang 15 menit ketukan pintu terdengar. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan air muka masam ia berjalan membuka pintu, memperlihatkan sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sasuke.

"Kau ini darimana saja, sih?" cercahnya langsung.

Sasuke memutar bola mata sekilas, "Aku harus membuat drama ini berjalan lancar, kau tahu?"

Tak ingin merespon lebih lanjut Hinata pun melangkah mundur, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk tanpa bersuara. Setelah yakin pintu _apartment_ tertutup dan terkunci barulah gadis itu mengekori Sasuke, mendaratkan diri di sofa yang kini juga Sasuke tempati.

"Langsung saja _to the point_ , Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Lusa kita bertemu di rumah orang tuaku."

"Sial, tidak ada pilihan lain?" Hinata mengadukan pandangannya ke arah orang itu.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke membalas malas, "Jelas kemarin kau setuju membantuku sampai akhir, apa keputusanmu berubah lagi, Hinata?"

"Bukan begitu."

Sasuke bersedekap sambil bersandar, "Lalu buatlah omonganmu kemarin menjadi kenyataan. Kau pikir aku senang berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini?" entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak berantakan dimata Hinata. Bukan secara fisik, melainkan emosional.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Dirinyalah yang kemarin menghubungi Sasuke dan dengan keputusan bulat ingin membantunya sampai akhir, ia tak bisa berkutik jika Sasuke menyindirnya seperti tadi. Hinata turut mengikuti gaya Sasuke, bersedekap lalu bersandar memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ne_ -"

Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"-setelah pertunanganmu gagal, artinya kerjasama kita juga berakhir, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hm?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping, "Maksudku, lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke masih tak mengerti kemana Hinata membawa obrolan mereka.

"Sesudah pertunanganmu batal pasti kau mempunyai tujuan lain, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Ah begitu." gumamnya setengah hati.

Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk memahami perasaan Hinata, ia bisa menangkap sinyal yang diam-diam Hinata tujukan padanya. Jika Sasuke benar kali ini, bisakah ia berharap Hinata menjadi miliknya lagi?

"Ka-kau ingin meminum apa?"

 _Onyx_ segelap langit malam itu memperhatikan Hinata, "Tak perlu, aku langsung pulang saja."

"Secepat itu?"

Sasuke terkejut.

Hinata terkejut.

"Maksudku-" ditundukkannya kepala menutupi kegugupannya, "-kau baru saja sampai. Tak perlu terburu-buru, bukankah ini _apartment_ -mu?"

"Hn."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Aku akan membuat _lemon_ sebentar."

Sofa berdecit karena gesekan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis, Sasuke melemaskan badannya sejenak untuk menyamankan diri. Hinata manis sekali jika bersikap seperti itu padanya, namun Sasuke memahami Hinata yang memiliki sisi tegas jika berada dalam suasana tak bersahabat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat bagaimana dahulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Bahkan Hinata selalu mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke untuk datang dan menemaninya ketika Sasuke sendiri sibuk mengutak-atik pekerjaannya. Lalu perlahan kepala Sasuke berdenyut kala memorinya mengulang perkara yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Ya, Sasuke dan segala kegilaan bekerjanya telah merusak kepercayaan Hinata.

"Ini untukmu."

Suara Hinata menyentak Sasuke, "Ah ya, terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar."

"Tentang apa?" wajah Sasuke telah sepenuhnya menghadap Hinata.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke lalu menyerahkan sesuatu, "Ini alamat rumahku."

"Lalu?" Sasuke belum mengambil kertas itu, ia kini melempar tanda tanya besar untuk si gadis Hyuuga.

"Aku tak ingin tinggal disini lagi-"

"Kenapa?" tatapan Sasuke menajam.

"-ini hakmu, setelah kerjasama kita selesai maka _apartment_ yang aku tempati sekarang akan menjadi milikmu lagi, dan lebih baik aku pergi tanpa menunggu waktu itu datang."

Sasuke meletakkan _lemon_ nya. Ia berdiri dan mendekap Hinata.

Terkejut. Sangat.

Hinata sampai lupa bagaimana cara berkedip. Jujur dari dalam hatinya, ia rindu pelukan itu.

Hinata rindu kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan.

Hinata rindu kasih sayang yang Sasuke tujukan hanya padanya seorang.

Hinata rindu kelembutan Sasuke.

Hinata rindu aroma tubuh Sasuke yang selalu menyenangkan penciumannya.

Hinata rindu.

Ia rindu semuanya, segalanya.

"Hinata."

Ia juga rindu suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan nada memuja.

"Aku meyiapkan _apartment_ ini bukan semata-mata karena ikatan kontrak." pelukan tersebut semakin mengerat, membuat mata Hinata memanas sebab mengharapkan hal yang ia tahu tidak mungkin terjadi, "Tinggallah."

Kemudian pipinya basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

Sasuke tahu cara membolak-balikkan perasaan, Hinata benci itu. Tetapi ia tak bisa mendorong dan menampar lelaki berengsek macam Sasuke saat ini, Hinata malah memeluknya lebih erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, melampiaskan seluruh beban yang ia kubur jauh disana. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, Hinata pun tak ragu mengeluarkan erangan khas seseorang yang tengah putus asa.

Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung Hinata, tak jarang ia juga membelai surainya supaya tangis Hinata mereda. Apa yang mereka lakukan tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya, Sasuke dan Hinata selalu lemah jika menyangkut hubungan keduanya. Egoisme yang mereka junjung tinggi mulai runtuh, berharap tak ada lagi penghalang.

"Jangan me-mempermainkanku, Sasuke." Hinata berucap tulus, "Kau tahu apa yang a-aku rasakan, tolong jangan membuatku se-seperti dulu lagi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku tak ingin selemah i-ini-" si sulung Hyuuga terus terisak, "-aku ingin me-membuktikannya, a-aku i-ingin membuatmu me-menyesali semuanya."

Sasuke menarik bagian belakang kepala Hinata, memberinya tempat bersandar.

"Tidak mudah, Sa-sasuke." Hinata meremas kemeja yang lelaki itu kenakan, "Tidak mu-mudah melupakanmu dan bersikap se-seolah-olah ki-kita tak pernah ke-kenal."

Sudut mata pada netra gelap milik Sasuke berair, "Sudah cukup, Hinata."

"Sa-sasuke."

"Sudah cukup. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi." mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain, saling memejamkan mata dan menikmati rengkuhan lawannya.

"Maafkan aku dan semua kebodohan yang aku lakukan padamu, Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan suara isak.

"Aku yang salah karena terlalu mengutamakan pekerjaan dan menuruti perjodohan kedua orang tuaku. Aku yang salah disini, aku yang salah karena mengabaikan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sampai sekarang pun masih menggenggam hatiku. Aku masih mencintaimu, Hinata. Ya, perasaanku tak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berubah semudah itu. Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Hinata menegang.

Lidahnya mendadak keluh mendengar ungkapan Sasuke.

Matanya bertahan pada posisi terbuka, membola tak percaya.

"Ka-katakan sekali la-lagi."

Sasuke menguraikan _skinship_ keduanya. Iris yang kontras diwarisi dari keluarga masing-masing beradu pandang, yang satu menyiratkan cintanya, yang satu menunggu harapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu-" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Hinata sedikit lama, "-Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bandara memang tak pernah kekurangan pengunjung. Sangat ramai karena kegiatan manusia yang sibuk pergi ke sana-sini dengan bantuan pesawat. Dan disitulah seseorang hadir, menuruni pesawat bercat putih sembari membawa barang-barangnya. Sesampainya ia di pintu keluar, tiga orang pria berjas hitam menyambutnya sopan. Mobil hitam bergaya mewah tak lama kemudian terparkir didepannya, menunggu sosok yang disanjung itu masuk.

"Kau sudah menyewa _hotel_ sesuai perintahku, 'kan?"

Suara _manly_ yang memenuhi isi mobil bertanya tegas pada lawan diseberang, dari caranya berbicara terbukti bahwa ia bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Baguslah."

Suara _bip!_ mengakhiri komunikasi melalui ponsel itu. Pemuda yang masih setia memakai kacamata hitamnya bersedekap santai, "Kakashi, kita pergi ke _hotel_ itu sekarang juga."

"Baik, Itachi- _sama_."

Senyuman miring tercetak dibibir pemuda yang sedang memandangi suasana langit. Ia merindukan kota kelahirannya, dan kini saat ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo, Itachi malah harus mengemban tugas yang orang lain berikan. Lucu memang, sebab orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _otouto_ -nya sendiri.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. Nafasnya terdengar teratur berirama, menyenangkan pendengaran Sasuke yang memilih bertahan untuk tidak bergabung dalam mimpi gadis itu. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata, memainkan helaian rambut selembut sutra dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Sesekali Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman karena kecupan Sasuke pada wajahnya.

Kening.

Mata.

Kedua pipinya.

Dan bagian _favorite_ pemuda itu, bibir Hinata.

Diatas sofa berlapis beludru menampilkan posisi keduanya yang saling merengkuh, sesi tangis-menangis tadi telah tergantikan oleh kenyamanan yang diterima saat ini. Hinata dan Sasuke sepakat untuk tak lagi membawa masa lalu mereka, mungkin Sasuke harus memanjatkan doa karena Hinata memahami dirinya.

Jangan lupakan, Hinata juga membalas perasaan Sasuke. Walaupun tak secara lisan, namun Hinata tampak menikmati ciuman yang Sasuke berikan tadi seusai menyatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Hyuuga-nya.

Sasuke mendaratkan telapak tangannya dipipi Hinata, "Kau ini nakal sekali, ya?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura, Hinata." Sasuke menarik gemas hidung itu.

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, memamerkan mata sembab dan mutiara didalamnya. Hinata mengerucut kesal, "Aku baru saja terbangun karena kau, Uchiha."

Ah, sikap menyebalkannya datang lagi rupanya.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika tak bisa meluluhkan Hinata. Ia beranjak dan mendudukkan Hinata dipangkuannya, dalam kurung waktu semenit mereka hanya beradu mata tanpa niat berbicara. Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak tersebut, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hinata. Menarik gadis itu lalu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disekitar bahu rapuh si pujaan hati.

"Aku bermalam disini, ya?"

Hinata menaikkan alis kanannya curiga, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hanya menginap, apa kau keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng singkat, "Hanya saja-"

"-kita akan tidur berdua nanti." potong Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Dasar tidak waras."

"Tidak apa, selama kau mencintaiku."

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kecil yang nampak tulus, bagaimana bisa Sasuke si lelaki berengsek berubah menjadi manja seperti ini dalam hitungan menit.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin, hm?" Hinata bertanya pelan, berusaha tak membangkitkan emosi Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja."

"Jadi, lusa kita berangkat bersama atau hanya aku?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Bersama."

"Ba-baiklah." wajah Hinata memerah karena Sasuke bermain pada bahunya, melayangkan kecupan kecil dan sesekali mengadukan hidungnya sekedar menghirup aroma yang terkuar.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dan membawanya ke permukaan perut, "Sepertinya aku tak bisa menahan lapar lebih lama."

Tawa Hinata pecah, "Kau ingin memakan apa?"

Sasuke berpikir, "Memakanmu saja, bagaimana?"

"Hey-"

"-aku bercanda, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum kikuk, "Pasta saja kalau begitu, aku yakin kau tak punya simpanan di lemari pendingin."

"Tepat sekali." Hinata berniat turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Hanya berniat. Karena Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba memutar posisi mereka hingga Hinata berada dibawahnya.

"Ini makanan pembukaku." bibir mereka pun bertemu. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam zona yang lebih intim, seperti memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya disekitar dada gadis itu.

Dua menit. Hanya dua menit.

"Hentikan, Uchiha." tegas Hinata setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya, "Kau pikir berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk memasak jika kau terus seperti ini, huh?" omelnya sambil merapikan pakaian yang tersingkap.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Terserahlah." ia yang malas memperkeruh suasana akhirnya beranjak, membiarkan Hinata melenggang menuju dapur.

Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, Sasuke pun memasuki kamar Hinata. Merebahkan diri diatas benda berselimut putih yang menguarkan aroma lavender ketika disentuh, benar-benar wewangian yang mampu menghilangkan kesadaran seseorang.

Maka tertidurlah dia sekarang.

Selama mengiris bahan-bahan, mempersiapkan peralatan, dan membersihkan meja makan, Hinata tak absen tersenyum. Seperti seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, tadi ia menyambut Sasuke dengan _background_ hati kesal luar biasa, kemudian beberapa jam yang lalu ia memaafkan kesalahan Sasuke dan menyetujui lelaki itu untuk mengulang kembali kisah cinta mereka.

Hinata terkadang merasa gelisah, apakah Sasuke yang baru saja dihadapinya benar-benar tulus atau sekedar berupaya karena mereka terlibat kontrak? Tidak, Hinata menggeleng.

Mana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu saat Sasuke memberinya pernyataan langsung. Ya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut masih tetap mencintainya. Hinata memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh, apa-apaan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang itu? Jangan katakan Hinata jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama. Namun itulah fakta.

Hinata memasak pasta lalu menghiasi piring hidangan, ia bergaya bak koki internasional. Selang hitungan detik, sepiring pasta bersauskan tomat telah siap disajikan. Usai menempatkannya dimeja makan Hinata bergegas kembali menuju ruang tengah. Matanya menyipit bingung, "Dimana dia?"

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Menerka-nerka tempat persembunyian si jantan Uchiha. Nihil. Dibawah sofa pun Sasuke tak ada - sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak waras - tentu Sasuke bersembunyi ditempat yang lebih besar untuk ukuran manusia dewasa macam dia. Begitu tertuju pada pintu kamarnya, Hinata lantas berjalan mendekat dan membuka knop tanpa izin. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas disana. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, berinisiatif membangunkannya dengan cara tak biasa.

Ide jahil itu tertepis otomatis saat mengetahui Sasuke yang memang menikmati mimpinya. Padahal Hinata pikir Sasuke sedang berpura-pura, tetapi malah ekspresi polos dan damai yang tercetak jelas diwajah pemuda itu. Hinata memajukan diri mengecup kening Sasuke, "Makanan sudah siap, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang berpikir kalau _fanfiction_ ini tidak aku lanjutkan karena terlambat _posting_? Di _chap_ ini aku sudah membuat hubungan SasuHina membaik, penasaran kelanjutannya? Silahkan tunggu _chapter_ berikutnya, ya!

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
